Hurt
by KimAzuki30
Summary: Aku hanya menjadi sosok bayangan di hatimu. Menjadi pelipur lara dan pelarianmu dari goresan luka yang ia goreskan. Aku terus mencoba bertahan, walaupun aku mengemis dan menangis darah kau tak mungkin mau mengalihkan atensimu sedetik saja darinya. Karena aku tahu, hatimu hanya untuknya dan tak ada ruang lagi untukku. Wonkyu, Wonren?
1. Chapter 1

.+.Hurt.+.

Author : KimAzuki30

Genre : Romance, little bit angst

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Ren, tokoh bertambah sesuai alur cerita.

Rating : T

Warn : Gaje, typos, abal, klise, dan seluruh masalah penulisan yang masih kacau balau.

 **Happy Reading !**

* * *

Aku hanya menjadi sosok bayangan di hatimu. Menjadi pelipur lara dan pelarianmu dari goresan luka yang ia goreskan. Aku terus mencoba bertahan, meyakinkan hatiku bahwa kau akan berpaling padaku suatu hari nanti. Aku tahu itu adalah harapan paling bodoh dalam hidupku, walaupun aku mengemis dan menangis darah kau tak mungkin mau mengalihkan atensimu sedetik saja darinya. Aku berada dibalikmu, menjadi teman bayangmu dan menanti kau berbalik berkeluh kesah tentang dirinya. Aku selalu mendengarmu, memberi saran padamu yang semakin menghancurkan hatiku. Mencoba tersenyum atas kebahagiaanmu. Itulah aku, yang selalu menantimu dan mengamatimu.

* * *

Seorang lelaki berparas tampan berjalan tergesa menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di lantai tiga yang sedang dipijaknya. Senyuman yang berhias dua dimple terus terpanjang diparas tampannya. Dengan keras ia buka ruangan luas yang berbau khas itu dengan semangat, mengundang tatapan tajam dari beberapa orang penghuni tetap ruangan itu yang dibalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

Segera ia berjalan dengan pasti menuju salah satu sudut ruangan gelap yang terkesan menakutkan. Dijumpainya sesosok namja manis dengan kacamata bulat tebal yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Menarik kursi dihadapan pemuda manis itu dan duduk, menarik atensi sang pemudas manis dari kegiatannya.

"Kau tahu Kyu ? Ren akhirnya menerima cintaku ! Aku sangat bahagia !" pemuda manis bernama Kyuhyun itu terlihat terkejut dan tersenyum dengan senyum yang menyiratkan kegembiraan. Digenggamnya kedua tangan pemuda tampan itu dan menghentaknya dengan semangat yang terlihat menggebu.

"Chukkae hyung ! Aku tahu tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonamu !" kata selamat keluar lancar bersamaan dengan menetesnya likuid bening dari kedua matanya.

"Kyu ? Ada apa ? Kenapa kau menangis ?! Aku akan menghajarnya untukmu !" sang pemuda tampan tampak khawatir dengan teman kecilnya ketika likuid bening itu mengalir melewati pipi chubby sang sahabat yang memerah.

"Aniyo, a-aku benar-benar senang ! Aku terharu hyung !" elak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghapus likuid bening yang tak berhenti keluar dari kedua manik bonekanya bagai air bah. Melewatkan tatapan sendu sang namja tampan dan bisikan kata maaf atas keegoisannya. Siwon sebenarnya telah mengetahuinya, rasa yang dimiliki Kyuhyun padanya melebihi rasa sayang untuk sahabat ataupun saudara. Tapi dia hanya memiliki rasa sayang bagai kakak pada adiknya. Mencoba egois menggapai cintanya dan berpura-pura bodoh atas cinta sahabatnnya padanya. Membiarkan sang sahabat menangis tersedu dan mencari lelaki yang lebih baik darinya, dia harap sahabatnya itu dapat lupakannya. Ya, dia harap...

Siwon tak ingin menyakiti hati Kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi dengan menyembunyikan seseorang yang ia suka dan membuat Kyuhyun berharap atas perhatiannya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya tanpa adanya kebohongan dan rasa penyesalan. Walaupun cara yang ia gunakan bagai mencabik hati sahabatnya.

"Ah! Aku ada janji dengan Ren sebentar lagi !" seru Siwon tiba-tiba. Dengan tergesa ia bangkit dan mengalungkan tasnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kata 'sampai jumpa lagi' dan berlalu pergi dengan tergesa. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku dengan semakin derasnya aliran bening yang keluar dari matanya dan isakan kecil yang menyayat hati.

Andai Siwon mengerti perasaannya. Andai Siwon sudi mencoba perasaan cintanya. Andai Siown tahu bagaimana rasanya hati Kyuhyun ketika mendengar cerita Siwon, hatinya bagai tertancap ssebilah pedang yang terus bergerak cepat mengoyak hatinya. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menjerit mencoba mengeluarkan rasa sesak yang terasa meremas paru-parunya.

TBC

* * *

Uuugh..., aku bener-bener nggak yakin mau ngepost ff ini. Bahasanya masih kacau ! Author minta maaf karena menghapus fanfic yang tempo hari udah dipost. Nggak tahu kenapa, tapi pengen aja. Karena author masih newbie banget dengan urusan tulis menulis dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya, author minta maaf atas segala ketidak nyamanan yang ditimbulkan baik dari segi penulisan, bahasa, alur cerita, dan segalanya. Dengan segala rasa terima kasih, reader bisa meninggalkan jejak di kolom review untuk memberi komen, flame, bash (yang penting bukan karena pairnya), dan segala uneg-uneg tentang fanfic yang masih di bawah standar kelayakan publish ini.

*Bow dan terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hurt

Author : KimAzuki30

Genre : Romance, little bit angst

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Ren, tokoh bertambah sesuai alur cerita.

Rating : T

Warn : Gaje, typos, abal, klise, BL, dan banyak lagi yang dapat kalian temukan di bawah.

 **Happy Reading !**

Walaupun tak terlihat, tapi tembok yang terbangun itu semakin tebal. Mereka semakin menjauh. Siwon dengan kesibukannya sebagai ketua organisasi serta Ren, dan Kyuhyun yang terua bersembunyi dengan belati yang masih tertancap di hatinya.

Semester terus berlanjut dengan mengambangnya hubungan persahabat mereka. Keduanya yang semakin sibuk mulai melupakan atensi masing-masing. Sudah tak ada sapaan formalitas seperti biasanya. Semuanya berjalan biasa dan sama bagi Siwon dan menyakitkan bangi Kyuhyun. Belati itu belum bisa terlepas. Masih tertancap dan semakin dalam setiap harinya.

Hari kelulusan pun tiba. Siwon tampak tampan dengan balutan jas resminya, menggandeng lengan Ren, menegaskan kepemilikannya terhadap pria manis itu. Teman-teman mereka hanya dapat mendecak kagum dan iri dengan kesempurnaan pasangan yang bertungangan beberapa hari yang lalu. Membicarakannya dimanapun dan melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu tampak sama dengan biasanya. Kacamata capungnya dan kepala yang menunduk, menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya di lengan kemeja yang terlalu panjang. Memasang wajah datar dan malu, tak menampakkan jerit pilu hatinya. Memutuskan segera pergi dari aula dan berharap dapat melupakan semuanya. Yang tidak ia tahu, sepasang obsidian itu menatapnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu dan penuh penyesalan.

2 years later...

"CHO KYUHYUN, BANGUN !" teriakan penuh amarah dari seorang namja cantik yang sedang memegang sebuah spatula panas di tangan kanannya. Memasak sarapan dengan diselingi membangunkan putra manisnya.

"Hooaam..., eomma jangan berteriak pagi-pagi !" ingat seorang namja tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Kedutan terlihat di dahi sang namja cantik yang masih kencang saat mendengar celetukan anak pertamanya.

"Hey, Donghae ! Cepat cuci mukamu atau eomma akan..." desis sang namja catik dengan desisan iblisnya. Dengan langkah lebar dihampirinya anak sulungnya yang begitu tampan dan menyebalkan.

"HUWAAA..., APPA ! Selamatkan aku !" teriaknya saat melihat bahaya di depan matanya. Segera ia berlari, menimbulkan suara keras saat menabrak dan menyenggol barang- barang.

BRAKK !

"HEI, BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM MAK LAMPIR DAN FISHY HYUNG !" suara benda jatuh terdengar disusul teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, membuat dua orang kekanakan itu langsung menghentikan aksi konyol mereka dan memproses teriakan menggelegar itu.

1...

2...

3...

"CHO KYUHYUN KURANG AJAR ! ANAK DURHAKA CEPAT BANGUN ATAU AKU AKAN MENGULITIMU !" teriakan menggelegar lainnya segera menyusul dengan berubahnya arah serangan sang namja cantik.

Meninggalkan anaknya yang tampan dengan sejuta kalimat syukur dan anak bungsunya yang menjerit ampun.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" seru baginda ratu dengan tangan berkacak pinggang. Dibalas cibiran dan kerucutan bibir dari namja manis bersurai eboni itu.

"Aauu...! Eommaa kau sadis ! Bagaimana mungkin kau menarik bibir seksi anak manismu ini ?!" seru kyuhyun saat Heechul menarik bibirnya yang mengerucut dengan keras. Menghasilkan perdebatan-perdebatan ramai yang tak akan berhenti. Sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kekonyolan istri dan anak bungunya yang selalu terjadi saat pagi. Donghae terkikik melihat wajah nelangsa penuh keputusasaan appanya.

"Boss, di luar ada namja yang ingin bertemu denganmu ! Dia sangat tampan, aku doakan hubunganmu kali ini berhasil boss ! Walaupun aku menyukainya, aku tak akan menikungmu boss!" laporan menggebu itu yang disertai fangirling hanya membuahkan tatapan malas dari seorang namja manis dengan kacamata berframe yang menggangung di hidung bangirnya.

"Lalu ? Siapa dia ? Ada urusan apa denganku ?" tanya sang namja manis dengan pandangan _'untukmu sajalah dia, tapi jangan menggangguku'_ yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Eoh ? Molla..." jawab perempuan seksi itu setelah tersadar dari kegilaannya. Membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan kerja otak pegawainya satu ini.

"Ya, katakan aku akan menemuinya 5 menit lagi" sahutnya dengan suara malas.

"Oke Boss," jawab pegawai perempuan itu sambil meninggalkan ruangan bossnya. Meninggalkan seorang namja manis yang mulai mengeluarkan kaca dan sisirnya. Menyisir rambutnya dan mengacaknya lagi sehingga tampak berantakan.

"Kau memang tampan Kyuhyun !" ya, meninggalkan sang boss dengan kenarsisan kelewat batas.

5 menit kemudian...

"Jadi di mana namja tampanmu tadi ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada pegawainya yang tadi melapor.

"Di pojok ruangan boss, kau langsung temui saja. Aku sedang sibuk..." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kaca yang sedang ia bersihkan.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan decihan dan umpatan yang tak berhneti keluar akibat kelakuan kurang ajar pegawainya.

"Jadi, siapa anda ? Ada keperluan apa anda menemui saya ?" Kyuhyun langsung duduk tepat di depan tamunya tanpa membiarkan tamunya menyapa. Sementara atensinya tertuju penuh pada hpnya yang menampilkan chatnya dengan ibunya. Yah..., tak salah para pegawainya kurang ajar, karena bossnya lebih kuranga ajar.

"Kyuhyun ?" dengan nada kurang yakin, sang namja tampan menyebut nama namja manis di depannya. Membuat namja manis itu terpaku.

Kyuhyun POV

"Kyuhyun ?" suara itu..., begitu berat dan hangat. Sangat mirip dengannya. Membuatku terpaku dan takut melihat wajah tamuku. Aku takut kembali mengeluarkan air mata ini.

"Kyuhyun ?" tanyanya kembali dengan suara lebih yakin. Membuatku mau tak mau mendongak dan memandang parasnya. Obsidian itu, tampak sekelam obsidiannya. Bibir itu, tampak seindah bibirnya saat tersenyum. Lubang dalam di pipinya, tampak semanis dia. Dan aku harus menerima kenyataan itu, dia Siwon. Dengan senyum hangat yang membuat lubang di kedua pipinya semakin dalam.

"Si-Siwon..." gumamku pelan dan masih terpaku padanya. Dia lebih tampan dan dewasa dari terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Mengapa ? Mengapa dia ada di depanku ? Sedangkan hatiku belum mempersiapkan ini semua. Mataku memanas, kenapa ? Belati itu masih ada dan akan terlepas. Adanya dia di depanku sekarang membuat belati itu kembali menusuk dalam jantungku. Membuatku sulit bernafas dan kelu.

Mengapa...?

END POV

TBC

HBD Kibum dan Yesung !(walaupun udah telat)

Akhirnya, ternyata nulis ff itu nggak gampang ya..., apalagi kalau lagi jadi author baru. Maaf ya, lama banget updatenya. Hhh..., ini ff jelek ya ? Langsung ada 2 yang ngebash. Tapi nggak apa kok, itu kuanggap sebagai komentar membangun.

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca, mereview, ngefollow, dan ngefav. Aku bener-bener makasih.

Saatnya bales review :

-Guest

Waah.., kita sama ! Makasih ya..., udah mau ngeriview

-Eka Elf

Iya kok, pasti dilanjut. Tapi nggak tau kapan, kkk... Makasih...

-gaemgyu30

Beneran kah ? Aku malah merasa aneh dengan jalan ceritanya. Makasih~

-balkiess

Nnngg..., nggak tau sih Siwon nyakitin Kyu apa nggak. Tapi aku lagi pengen buat yang sad ending. Tolong nggak marah ya..., makasih udah review

-Guest

Ya, pasti ! Makasih udah review...

-Awaelfkyu13

Hahaha, aku juga suka ! Kita sama ! Makasih...

-michhazz

Hahaha, nggak tau juga sih sebenernya bakal nyesek apa nggak. Tapi di sini kayaknya Kyuhyun mau aku buat jadi kuat deh.

-ARA

Ok, makasih..., tunggu terus ya...

Iya, ini BL kok. Di chap 1 lupa ngasih keterangan. Makasih...

-Futabaa

Maaf, tapi aku nggak bisa buat yang lucu-lucu. Itu aja jalan ceritanya udah dipaksakan. Tapi, makasih ya buat masukan dan reviewnya...

-dark flame

Bahasanya ya? Udah aku coba perbaiki kok..., kalau alur aku juga menyetujui. Makasih ya sarannya...^^


End file.
